


My Boys

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Hammocks are awesome, M/M, Multi, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Awww, I almost made it. But on the other hand, it's still yesterday where it needs to be, lol. This is my little gift for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/"><b>ladyrose42</b></a>  who is still celebrating her bday *throws con-fetti* I hope you are having a blast and that this little pic add just a little to the awesomeness of the day :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Awww, I almost made it. But on the other hand, it's still yesterday where it needs to be, lol. This is my little gift for [](http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyrose42**](http://ladyrose42.livejournal.com/) who is still celebrating her bday *throws con-fetti* I hope you are having a blast and that this little pic add just a little to the awesomeness of the day :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k7fk7yu2dr05st7/my%20boys.png?dl=0)  



End file.
